Welcome Home
by rash12
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington. About to start a new job as a teacher at the local high school, she rents an old house that’s surprisingly cheap but she’s about to find out it’s cheap for a reason.AH.AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

At some point in the 1950's…

A man stared at his newly purchased home and he had to admit was proud of the hard work he had put on it. From building the picket fence from scratch, to the off-white color of the outside façade and the blue of the trim, not to mention the daisies he had planted in the front yard, even though they were a little girly.

He laughed at that thought.

One day that wouldn't matter because the house was to serve a great purpose. The man wanted, more than anything in the world, a family. A wife to love and children who would run around the house and maybe play in the swing he planned to make for the elm in the backyard.

He was happy with his new house. It was located on the outskirts of a small town named Forks. After years working at Seattle's Children Hospital, taking care of other families, specifically after their children, he finally figured out he wanted one of his own but with the exhaustive hours and the constant demand he couldn't, especially if he wanted his own family to be a priority.

So he researched small towns, applied for a job at the recently founded Fork's Community Hospital and even though he had inherited a lot of money from his parents, he bought this simple house just because he fell in love with it.

It had two stories and an attic, a balcony on the master bedroom that looked out to the front yard, two other bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room, and of course a garage. Overall the house was pretty much nothing to any passersby and when he'd bought it was a mess, the roof leaked, the plumbing sucked, there was no front yard (at least not according to his standards), and a million others things were wrong. After investing some money and a lot of work, the house was now perfect (according to his standards).

It was dusk and the man had just arrived from a shift at the hospital, content because he could tell that the workload there was already so much simpler than what it had been in Seattle but still fulfilling, so after checking his mailbox, he went inside to make himself some dinner.

Sitting at the kitchen table eating, he pondered about making his perfect house a home. He knew that the only way to do that was by finding the love of his life. Although he hadn't exactly searched for love, because he had been busy with med school and then the hospital, ever since he was a little boy he hoped for it. Growing up watching the love his parents had for each other was something that struck him always. It wasn't uncommon for people to marry due to arrangements, but his parents married for love.

He had few girlfriends over the course of his teenage years and even fewer in college, you couldn't call them girlfriends really; they were companions. He had shared the bed of only a two of them and now regretted that decision completely.

He finished eating, cleared the dishes and went upstairs, forgetting to lock the back door. He took a quick shower and then sat in his bed to continue reading a random book he had picked out.

Another man sat in his cheap car and watched the perfect house from across the street. At 10 pm the lights to the master bedroom went out. The man got out of his car at 1 am and went straight for the front door. It would not open, even though he knew that many people on this street wouldn't remember to lock their doors as it was supposedly a save neighborhood. Afraid to wake the owner up by breaking a down he tried the back door. Success. He walked inside, drew his gun and turned on a flashlight, and headed for the stairs because the save must be on the second story and probably in the room where the owner was.

The man did keep most of his precious possessions in the save, some money, and his passport. It was located behind a portrait of a fruit bowl, which looked out of place for a bedroom. There was but one thing that he decided should be kept in a much more secret place, under a loose floorboard that was under the bedside table.

The man woke with a start and the last thing he heard was the sound of a gunshot.

The thief ran out as quickly as he could with everything the owner had in the save. The only thing left was below the floorboards. And that was the end of Edward Masen's life, his hopes of love, and his dreams for this house. No one should live in it ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here's the first chapter, the prologue didn't say much because I want to expand on it later. This chapter is more of what the **__**story is actually gonna be like. I hoped you all enjoy and any feedback is welcomed.**_

_**I didn't include a disclaimer in the prologue cuz I was still learning how to upload on fanfic, bear with me I'm new to this jejejee. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_*************_

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

"Alice, you don't have to do that," I said a bit sourly.

"Bella, I'm sorry but this house is crap and since you won't just stay with us, the least I could do is clean up." She said casually.

"Hey my house is not crap; it just needs a little love."

At least I thought that's what it needed. I could tell that at some point in time this house had been beautiful. Besides, for such a big place, the fact that it was in my price range seem like a sign. I had just moved to this rainy small town and was crashing at Alice's, but I needed my own place especially now that she was going to move in with her boyfriend, Jasper.

I had just met Jasper and he was the nicest guy in the world and he said that I could stay with them, but the truth was I hated the way I felt when I was around them. The intense jealousy was torture for me. Not that I wanted Jasper in any way, he was beautiful of course; tall, lean, blonde, panty-dropping southern accent, and a million other things but personally, I wasn't attracted to him at all. It was the way he looked at Alice that struck me. My entire life I've read stupid love stories and classics, always knowing, or at least, thinking love wasn't real outside the pages of a novel or perhaps beyond the reels of a film. But even though that's what I believed, I would sometimes hope I was wrong. Now I knew for certain that I'd been mistaken. Alice and Jasper had so much love for each other and so an incredible bond that, even though they didn't flaunt it, it shown out of them.

And so my believes had changed. Love was something so special and - from what I had seen in Jasper's eyes - so extraordinarily wonderful, that it happened very rarely and only the really lucky people would be able to find it. I wouldn't put myself in the lucky people category.

I wasn't unlucky though; I was just completely average. I'd never won anything, never excelled in any way, never been inspired by anything. I just read books and eventually decided to major in English and of course now I'm an English teacher at the local high school. An ordinary job, an ordinary life. So I don't dream about finding someone like Jasper for myself. It just won't happen. If I find a nice guy, with whom I'd be comfortable maybe I'll settle down and then maybe I'll about having a family.

Alice had never been ordinary, we went to high school together in Portland and she had been cheerleading captain, student body president, prom queen, the list goes on and on. Basically she was Ms. Most Likely to get everything she wants. But in spite of all that, she became my best friend from my very first day there in freshman year. She has the kindest soul, she's bubbly and always happy, and even though I was…well boring, she befriended me no questions asked. I love her. She deserves every good thing in the world.

But we went our separate ways for college, she wanted to be an artist and now she was the art teacher at Forks High. One day out of nowhere, when I was looking for a job because I had just finished my master's degree, she just called me up and said there was a vacancy for English teacher. I don't know how she was able to guess those kinds of things but that had always been Alice. I wish I'd had kind of ability. Maybe I could've A's everything in school.

In addition to all that, she was popular and always surrounded by many guys who would have given their left nut for just a date with her but she never had a boyfriend and never went on a date. I think that's why we bonded. I also think people thought we were lesbians. Who cares anyway? And as far as I know Alice met Jasper at a coffee shop when she was finishing her senior year in college. Alice hated coffee. Looking back now, I believe she always knew that Jasper was going to be the one, and knew that he was coming her way.

Alice pulled me out of my reverie then. "Bella, you have to admit it's creepy as hell here."

"Don't tell me you believe all those rumors." I asked.

"Bella there's a good reason why no one has lived in this house for…how long ago?" she asked.

"The realtor said that the last tenant had been way back in the 50's." I said.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Why are you so freaked out?" I asked, surprised by her outburst.

"Bella, I know you don't believe in certain things but I do, there's a weird vibe in here." She responded.

"Is it bad?" I asked, starting to panic a little. Ok so I didn't believe in ghost stories or demons or whatever, but if Alice was really worried then I might have to reconsider this whole thing.

"No, I mean it's not exactly bad, so I don't think it would be a demon or anything like that. It just seems like whatever or whoever it is, doesn't want anyone to live here." Alice answered casually now.

"Ok so one second you're freaking out and the next you're all calm. I don't know how you always seemed to know everything Alice, but the rest of us don't have that amazing ability so just tell me, should I be really worried?" I asked.

She laughed. "Bella is not like I have a super power or anything. I'm not psychic."

"Almost." I muttered.

"Ok so no, I don't think it's that big of a deal. However, I freaked because if no one has lived in this house for so long then maybe they aren't just rumors," she said.

"So tell me more about the rumors, you have been living in this town longer than me so common on, cough it up." I said, a bit impatient now. Ok so maybe the panic had not totally ebbed yet but I needed this information. I guess I understand why the realtor would purposely withhold this piece of knowledge. It was probably the biggest contributive factor to the house's abandonment.

"Well, no one knows much, since the lasts tenants were so long ago – I still can't believe it was that long, it's so weird – but they say that there were eerie sounds in the house and strange happenings." She said. "Oh man, Alice this is not a movie, you're probably just scared because we saw Paranormal Activity last night and you're going to have to sleep alone tonight because Jasper's out of town." I said, totally relaxed now.

Her eyes bugged out in fear. "Oh! I completely forgot, or I guessed I hoped you would stay with me until he comes back…?" Now she was batting her eyelashes and looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey missy that might work on Jasper but it certainly does not work on me." I said firmly. Most of the time I caved, but I had finally signed the lease on the house and I wanted to spend some time cleaning it up and maybe make a list of things I would need to make it homier. "This is my first night at my new house and I have a ton of work to do; I have to revised the syllabus for my classes, but mostly clean up and unpack."

"You're going to abandon me?" she wailed.

"Well…I don't suppose you want to stay over and help me, since the house is haunted and all." I teased.

"You so need help doing all that stuff besides I'm the one who's going to decorate the house, so I guess I'll stay. But I swear Swan, if something weird happens you're going to have to cuddle up to me all night." She threatened.

"As long as Jasper doesn't mind, I'm ok with it." I blew her a kiss and winked.

"Well he is out of town, what he doesn't know can't hurt him." She taunted back.

We both started giggling like little girls. Acting like that was always our inside joke. During the past week that I've been staying at Alice's, we had joked around Jasper like that a lot. He said that if he had to lose Alice to someone he'd rather it be me. He was so cute like that. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

We kept up the joking, cleaning, unpacking, joking some more, and list-making until late that night. It was midnight when we finally decided to go to bed. I was staying in the master bedroom and Alice was across the hall. I had a feeling she was going to wake me in the middle of the night asking to sleep with me. I don't know why she didn't just stay with me in the first place.

In effect, at 2:45 a.m. just as I was middle of a Metallica concert, Alice woke me.

"Bella…Belly…Bells…BELLA!" she yelled.

"What… what?" I woke with a start. Everything was pitch-black as I looked around disorientated and saw Alice, or rather Alice's form, standing next to the bed. "What's going on?"

"Bella did you just go to the bathroom right now?" she asked.

"No, I was just singing along to Master of Puppets when you so graciously woke me out of my free concert." I answered a little peeved, I loved Master of Puppets. "I don't even think I used the port-a-potties at dream concert."

"Hilarious. But seriously Bella, I was rolling over in bed when the bathroom light went on, the toilet flushed, and then the light went off."

*******

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here's chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who has review and added this story to your favs! I'm glad someone likes it. I'm trying to update as much as possible since I'm on holiday**__** this week. Remember that this story is not completely made up in my head so any suggestions or ideas you might have…tell me! I mean I know the general idea and how I want the story to go but maybe someone has an interesting thought.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer. **__**No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Alice, it's almost 3 a.m. and we're really tired, you probably dreamt that happen because of the movie and because we were talking about 'strange happenings'." I said through my sleep fog.

"No, I swear I was wide awake."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well I woke like five minutes before it happen and I was thinking about Jasper. I have a feeling that he's going to propose and I think that's what this trip is about. But then I decided that if he hasn't said anything to me about it, he probably wants it to be a surprise. Still I was wondering why would he need a trip so long, if the ultimate goal was to propose, I mean there are some great jewelry stores closer to Forks. Anyway I rolled over on the bed to go back to sleep, when that happen." She answered.

Jasper had told me he was going to his grandmother's house to get an old family ring that was extremely rare and he had this whole big thing planned for the actually proposal. And that included it being a surprise. I guess Jasper was still holding onto the hope that someday he'd be able to surprise Alice. I gave up on that many years ago.

"Alice please let it go and let me go back to my concert." I said lying back down on my pillows.

"No Bella please, I'm scared." She said in an almost whispered squeak.

Now I was definitely up. Alice was never afraid of anything. Not really, I mean, she could be a little freaked with certain movies and about insects but she had big, strong Jasper to rescue her from the perils of the creepy crawlers. Right now the tone of her voice was not something to be taken lightly.

I stood up, walked towards the light switch beside the door to turn it on and then went straight to her. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Alice!" I cried. "No, please don't cry, it's ok nothing's going to happen to you. I'm here." Ok so that wasn't the most comforting speech but I didn't know what to do. Alice never cried either.

I immediately hugged her and she started sobbing to my chest. "Ally please maybe I did go to the bathroom, I don't know." Jeez was I sleep walking now?

"Bella you don't sleep walk. I don't think you went to the bathroom really, you were sound asleep when I came into your room I just…had to ask." Alice said through her sobs.

"Ally what can I do? Should I call Jasper? Maybe you're just missing him and it's adding to your fear." I asked panicked now that there wasn't anything else I could do.

"No it's ok, no need to bother him at this time of night it'll just worry him and he'd probably take the first flight back." She sniffled, a little calmer now.

"Ok so do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" I asked, still worried.

"Well normally I would say yes but I really don't want to go downstairs," she said.

"Ok I'll go -"

"NO! You can't leave me alone here." She exclaimed.

"Alright so lets just go to sleep. You did make me promise to cuddle you up all night if you got spooked." I said hoping to lighten the mood.

She laughed a little. "Yeah I did."

So while I went to the door to switch off the light she got good and comfortable in the bed. I leaned a little towards the hall outside my room, and looked around. Obviously I saw absolutely nothing. But on a whim, I said - so low that Alice couldn't possibly hear me - "Ghost, please for tonight at least, stop spooking my friend Alice. I don't like people messing with my friends and for now this is my house." I was most likely just talking to myself, but it was the only thing I could think of. It was so late and I was so tired.

*-*-*

I woke up at 10 a.m., it was a rainy Saturday morning and Alice was wrapped all around me. I chuckled mentally. I tried to disentangle myself without waking her and went to the bathroom. When I came out I decided to go make a big breakfast for Alice. I was still a little worried about last night. I was thinking very hard –while making the pancake batter- trying to figure out if I had gone to the bathroom so late at night, when I heard the shower running. I hoped it would ease her.

As I was removing the first of the pancakes I heard her scream. It was so startling that I dropped everything and for just one second didn't know what to do, so I stood there in the kitchen covered in batter, completely frozen. Then I ran for the stairs.

"Alice! Open the door what's going on?!" I yelled outside the bathroom door, knocking on it senselessly.

She opened the door and through herself at me, and she was crying again. "Bella...look…mirror." She was barely able to get that out.

"Ok Alice let me see." I went inside the bathroom and looked at the mirror. It was somewhat foggy due to the shower but you could distinctly see why Alice had screamed. Oh my god.

"Alice get dressed, we're leaving the house." I said in a monotone.

She went to my room - probably to burrow some clothes since she hadn't brought anything with her – and I went closer to the mirror. Everyone writes on foggy surfaces but this was just the cherry on top of everything from last night. Didn't I tell the ghost to stop bothering Alice? Ok so maybe I pissed it off. But if It thought for one second that It was going to scare me away with one simple word than It was in for a surprise. I just needed to get Alice out of here before a bigger freak out, and before she made me promise to move out. Because I wasn't going to do that.

"Ghost, if you want to bother someone then stick to me, stop messing with Alice and if you wanted to send a message you could have written it on the post-its stuck to the fridge." I said slowly. I think my head was trying to make this less of a deal than it actually was.

"Bella are we leaving?" Alice said in a tiny voice.

"Yeah Alice lets go." I said stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door.

*-*-*

"Go?" Jasper asked over the phone. He was on his way back from his trip. After we got to Alice's house, I called him. He just needed to be back earlier.

"Yes Jasper, the word Go was written on the mirror." I said.

"Hmm… I don't know. Do you think maybe Alice is making that up so you'll move out?" He asked, a bit amused I think.

"Jasper, I know she's always had a way of making things happen, but I think this time is not some plot to get what she wants." I told him seriously.

"Is she alright though?" He asked for like the fiftieth time.

"Yes I told you she's fine; just scared." I said, glad that he was coming back; I hate seeing Alice like this.

"Alright then, can you put Alice on the phone please?"

I went into Alice's room and she was lying in her bed. "Alice, Jasper wants to talk to you, Hon." I gave her the phone.

"Jazzy, I'm so scared…" I stepped out of her room and made my way to the kitchen to start making pancakes again. Thinking back on Jasper's words I knew that Alice wouldn't go through such an act to make me leave that house and truth be told, even though I was a little scared now too, I didn't want to leave it. It was beautiful in an almost poetic way. It reminded me of…well myself. A little alone and depressing that just needs someone to love it.

Alone and depressing had been my very definition up until I met Alice. My parents were rich people who never had time for their only daughter; apparently everything else was just way more important. I didn't even find out they got a divorce until one day our maid said that my dad had come to the house to get some affairs in order and told her to tell me the news. Alice had the best parents in world, though rich too, they made Alice their number one priority and I spent most of my time in her house. Her parents were very good to me as well.

"Bella, are you going to move out of that house now?" Alice asked. She was in the kitchen entrance; I didn't even hear her coming, "whatever it is doesn't want anyone in there and it's telling you to move away."

"First of all, it isn't telling me anything. It told you. Besides, I don't want to give it the satisfaction."

"Bella, this is serious. Do you think I'm making it up?"

"No Ally, I believe you. But it just hasn't manifested itself to me. And now I'm really curious, whatever it is I want to find out the story."

"Ok didn't you learn anything from the movie? You're not supposed to mess with these kinds of things; it can only get worse Bella."

"Look, I want that house. If things get too spooky or even dangerous I swear I'll leave. Now eat. I think Jasper will be arriving tomorrow so I'll stay 'til he gets here."

*-*-*

Jasper got there at about noon on Sunday. He said that I should stay with them and look for a new house because he could tell Alice was sincerely afraid of whatever was going on in that one. I told him what I had said to Alice and with some more convincing he let me go, promising of course that I'd call should anything go wrong or if I changed my mind.

When I got home, I parked my car in front of my house in case I needed to make a quick getaway. Ok so was afraid, sue me. But in reality whatever it was that happen, didn't happen to me. Maybe it doesn't like Alice. Hehehe. Ok now I'm going crazy thinking stupid things like that. I just wanted to see if he had a problem with me as well. I went inside and nothing seemed out of place. I checked each room and everything was just the way we had left it when we ran off yesterday morning, even the pancake batter all over the floor, "Agh." After I finished cleaning up in the kitchen, I went to the bathroom and cleaned the mirror. Later I took a shower. No messages, no nothing. I went to my room, got dressed and then took out my laptop to keep revising on the syllabus for my first day tomorrow as the new Forks High English teacher.

"Ok Ghost I'm going to sleep now, I don't want any of your shenanigans tonight please. I have a big day tomorrow." I said, as I was walking up the stairs. When I got to the second story the door to my room was closed, I didn't remember closing it before. I went right to it, turn the knob and yes… it was locked.

"Oh Ghost you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled to the hallway. I turned around looking for…well I don't really know what, but there was nothing to see. "Fine I'll sleep in one of the other rooms." I said petulantly, fully aware that I should be running for the hills about now.

Suddenly an intense breeze came from both the other rooms even though none of the windows were open and both doors closed with a sharp slam.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**OK here goes chapter 3. I finally have a beta, my sister, so hopefully there won't be as many mistakes. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stood there in the middle of the upstairs hallway, completely frozen and terrified beyond my mental capabilities. Adrenaline coursed through my body but I couldn't, for the life of me, find the will to move even an inch. _This is not happening. This is not happening. Pleaaasseee let it not be happening._ I chanted repeatedly in my head. What could I do? Who was I chanting these words to?

"Plea…ase," I barely choked the word. Was I pleading with the ghost who had just locked me out of every bedroom in my house? Why wasn't I running? Or screaming for that matter. I was in shock. That had to be it, I'm not this stupid. It clearly wants me out but right now I just can't move. Tears started falling from my eyes and my knees gave out.

"Please….Ghost…I'm so…rry, I'm so-sorry… made you mad… d-don't hurt me," I was sobbing senselessly but I needed to get these words out. I don't know why I felt that saying something would help in this asinine situation, "I'll leave tomorrow after I come back from school…just… don't hurt me please." I now lay on the floor in a fetal position.

I had been such an idiot, why had I come back here? I was going to die, if not by some weird Ghost possessing-me thing, then by a heart-attack because the jack hammering in my chest was not easing one bit. _Breath in, Breath out._ I wondered… if I told the Ghost I had to pee, would he or she close the bathroom? ... Ok now my randomness has gone into overdrive. _Breath in, Breath out. _Am I shivering? Great! now I must look like a fish out of water, shivering in the cold, hard floor of the hallway. The Ghost must be having a real laugh with this. I need to call Jasper; he'll come pick me up. Where's the phone? Downstairs. Crap. Where's my cell? In my room. Double Crap. Why is it so cold in the hallway?!

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The cold went away and each door opened very slowly. Oh shit, now it's really going to kill me._ Oh God no; plead some more Bella. _ "Please…d-don't." That's all I could get out through croaks and lots of shivers. But nothing happened. I must have stayed in the same position for at least an hour after the doors opened, waiting for…anything. But nothing came. Maybe it took pity on me. I need to move now. _Alright time to stand. Thinking about standing up_. Ok that didn't work. _Move hand from clutching tightly to chest. _Good. _Other hand. _Good. _Press both hands on floor and slowly lift upper body._ Good again. Now I was in a sitting position and I looked around franticly.

Too scared to stand, I started crawling towards my room in search of my phone. When I went inside, I had found some little bit of courage to stand up and all but race towards the bed. My purse - with my phone in it- was on my bed, but somehow I couldn't call Alice. It would mean giving up completely. And I had promised the Ghost that I'd be moving out tomorrow. I think it believed me. _Am I completely insane for wanting to stay here another night? No. Yes. Definitely. _But I wanted to stay.

"Ghost, can I stay here another night or do you want me leave now?" I asked wondering if it would answer in some way. Terrified if it actually answered. But then again, I had challenged it when he closed the door to my room and it answered by closing the other rooms. Luckily for me, Ghost was very quiet now. So I took that as a yes.

The intense horror I had just been through made me too tired to be calling Alice and going anywhere. So I took off my shoes and covered myself entirely with the blanket hoping that it would protect me.Yeah, now I'm five years old, although now I had no mommy and daddy to run to. Then again, when I was five I didn't have them either. I had just realized that if I had ever been scared before, I had no one to run to. What did I do when I was little and afraid of the dark?

*-*-*

I woke up early on Monday morning, lucky for me because I had forgotten to set the alarm clock last night. Well there had been other things on my mind. _You think?_ Anyway, Ghost had let me sleep after that terrifying episode, so I had to make nice on my promise to leave. I went out to get the morning paper and started looking for something available. There was nothing. I'll have to call my realtor later that day. I got ready and since there was nothing else to do, left early for work.

Work was fine. The kids were your average teenagers, with only few that had any interest in the books we were going to read. I hadn't seen Alice all day. Maybe she had taken a sick day. I went to ask one of the teachers; he was getting a coffee in the teacher's lounge.

"Excuse me, hello. I'm Isabella Swan the new English teacher." I said politely.

"Hey there. My name is Mike Newton. I'm the school's gym teacher." He answered. He was just a little taller than me, with blonde hair that was clearly starting to thin and light blue eyes. "You're new to the town, right? It's just too small a town to not know everyone." He asked.

"Yes, I'm new to Forks, grew up in Portland."

"Ah, well, so not too big a change. Where are you living?"

I was surprised that he had asked me that. Is it me or is he a little too forward? But apparently he had lived in this town a long time, maybe even longer than Alice, so I just had to answer to see if he knew something about my Ghost.

"Well I'm living on a house near the woods; it's about a mile away from that camping gear store."

"That's Newton's, my father owns that store." He said matter-of-factly. "Wait, you mean the house with the broken picket fence that has been abandoned for years?"

"Yes" I said cautiously.

"Wow, you're brave."

"I don't understand." I said feigning ignorance.

"Well my grandfather told me that the man who built that house was murdered in it. And that about five years after the incident a young couple had bought the house but then they move away like two days later. Apparently, they told everyone the house was haunted." He said. Then he saw my fake, disbelieving look - not noticing the fake part – and was quickly back-tracking. "Well, not that I believe in those kinds of things…" I stopped listening to him while he was trying to regain some of his "manhood"- men are crazy sometimes - and thought about this new piece of information.

"Do you know the date of the murder?"

"Well I think it was in the 50's or something. I don't know for sure."

"Thanks for the warning Mike, but nothing has happen yet so…" _Liar_. "Anyway, have you seen Professor Brandon today?"

"No, I haven't; maybe she took the day off."

Though the conversation with Mike had proved what I'd already suspected about Alice's absence, it wasn't fruitless. So Ghost had been murdered in his house many years ago. At least now I knew it was a he. I decided to call Jasper to ask him if he could dig something up. Jasper was a historian and had written several books; he spends most of his time in the library doing research and they must have some old newspaper articles. Surely a murder in such a small town would be highly publicized. And I should ask about Alice as well.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Jasper, its Bella."

"Ah! So you finally caved and you're calling to ask if you can move in." he said with a little too much humor in his voice. I'm not helpless. "Alice said you'd cave eventually." Ah well, Alice knows everything.

"Yeah, well no, not exactly...I mean I'm moving out but…I have to …" I trailed of.

"Come on, it's no problem, you can stay with us darlin'."

"Wait no, listen that's not why I'm calling. I do want a favor, but it's not moving in with you guys."

"Alright, shoot."

"Do you think maybe you could snoop around some old newspaper articles and find a murder in the 1950's?" I asked.

"Is this about your house?"

"Yeah. A teacher at school told me there had been a murder long ago."

"So it is haunted, that's very interesting." He said. Good. I had sparked his thirst for knowledge. "I'll see what I can dig up."

"Great. Now, why isn't Alice in school today?"

"Oh, she got really sick this morning and almost fainted. Then she was completely fine, but I made her call in sick."

"Oh ok. I'll come over after school to check on her and maybe make some soup or something."

"That'll be great Bella! thanks darlin'. I've been distracted all day worrying about her, she never gets sick." He said relieved.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jasper. I can stay with her until you get home, if you'd like." Ok, I realize I was putting off going to my house and having to start packing and/or having another Ghost-wants-a-good-laugh-so-he-brings-on-the-freaky-supernatural-crap episode.

"Great Bell, I'll see you tonight."

*-*-*

"I puked once and right after that I felt completely fine." Alice said casually

"Hmm" was all I said and then I just stared at her.

"What?"

"Alice, you're never sick."

"People get sick, Bella. You might think I'm different than other people and maybe I am a little, but still, it was just a stomachache." She said.

"Yes Ally, you are different than other people, but in this particular matter you're just the same as any other…woman…who's…pregnant." I said a bit amused actually.

Her eyes bugged out. "No…I can't be…no way."

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"Ha! This is a first." I said gleefully.

"Ok…no…wait, don't say anything to Jasper. Tomorrow we'll go get a pregnancy test and…oh god."

"Ally, this is a good thing ok? But yes, let's not tell Jasper yet. Tell you what, I'll get the pregnancy test tonight on my way to my house and you can come over tomorrow before school. And you'll take it then. Tell Jasper you're picking me up for school."

"Yeah that's…a good plan. What if I'm really pregnant Bella? Do you think Jasper wants kids?"

"Alice, of course he wants kids. First of all it's you; he's planning to spend the rest of his life with you. And then you told me he comes from a big family."

"He hasn't proposed yet"

"He will in due time."

We heard the sound of the door being unlocked, and I turned back to the dinner I was making.

"Ally love," Jasper called out.

Alice ran out to greet him. I heard some muffled sounds and then whispers of love. Yeah... you really can't live with two perfectly paired people.

"Hmm… Bella that smells great." Jasper said as he entered the kitchen holding Alice's hands. "Is Alice feeling better?" he asked me.

"Hey!! I'm standing right here, you can ask me," Alice said a little peeved, "and incidentally Jazzy you didn't need to send a babysitter." Alice blushed slightly at the mention of baby. I chuckled mentally. Jasper didn't notice.

When we were finished with dinner, I asked Jasper if he had found anything on the library.

"Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I found an article from June, 1950. It was very short, said something about a man named Edward Masen. He was doctor that had just moved in from Seattle and was found dead on his bed with a gunshot to his chest."

"Oh that's horrible! Did it say why though?"

"Why he was murdered? It said the contents of his safe were gone, so they assumed it was just a normal robbery and the poor man had been on the wrong place in the wrong time."

"That house was the wrong place." Alice said looking intently at me.

"Yeah well, I guess. Thanks for looking it up Jasper. I should be going now."

Surprisingly enough they let me go. I picked up several pregnancy tests because I knew Alice would want to take it a million times just to make sure. Though why her supernatural powers weren't working in this situation was beyond me. As I reached my house, I remembered that I hadn't called the realtor today. Crap. I'll call tomorrow.

I opened the door warily, afraid of what I was going to do next. Now that I knew his name, I couldn't very well keep calling him Ghost and I was afraid he'd be upset with me.

"Hello…" I croaked and walked further into the house looking around. Nothing was out of place. "Look…Edward." I waited to see if something would happen. I felt something change in the air but it wasn't bad exactly, maybe he was surprised I hadn't call him ghost. So taking courage from the fact that there were no…say knives flying towards my face, I kept talking. "If you're listening, I'm going to have to stay here at least a couple more days so I can get in contact with my realtor to find a new place to live. Is that alright with you?" I said afraid of how he might answer. Nothing.

"Look I'm really terrified of you and I never meant any disrespect. Aside from the supernatural episodes of course, I really like this house. I want to make it pretty again, it was probably beautiful when you bought it and I'm really sorry about what happened to you." I kept walking around leaving my purse in the kitchen table. I went up the stairs since most of the previously mentioned supernatural episodes had happened there.

"Could you tell me if you're ok with this? In a not so terrifying way, please."

Nothing again. Well, last night when nothing happened after I had asked to stay another night, I took that as a yes, so I did the same now. "Thanks." I said while I walked to my room. I turn on the light and took my shoes off. And then started undressing for bed. _Hey the Ghost is probably watching right now. Oh well nothing I can do about that. _I finished dressing in my pajamas and went to the bathroom.

I must not have looked at my bed before I left to the bathroom, because when I came back, I saw a beautiful, yellow daisy nestled on my pillow.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**I don't know when my next update is gonna be cuz I have a million things to do and next week I'm gonna be really busy, with 3 finals and a big project. But after next week I have two weeks vacation from school and I'll be able to make writing a priority I swear, though I do want to read Bel Ami. Has anyone read it? Is it good? Reviews are always encouraging. See ya! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4 I'm so sorry it took so long!!! I just wasn't inspired and life took over. But well hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story. It's really encouraging! You guys rock!!**_

_**Oh and for those who have asked Edward is ghost not a vampire.**__** Also I don't want Edward to have a POV in this story. If the story goes well I might consider writing entirely from EPOV. Maybe.**_

_**Thanks to twighlit!!! **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was standing in the middle of my room just staring at my bed in complete astonishment. I looked around the place and of course, there was nothing to see; no one was in the room. I walked slowly towards my bed and took the delicate flower bringing it to my nose to smell and then I looked around again.

"Ed-Edward," I said a bit scared. That's great. When he's being intentionally mean, I'm so ok with it that I can go to bed, but when he's nice I'm totally freaked out. What's wrong with me? "Did you do this?" I asked. God what will I do if he actually answered me? But isn't that the point of me asking him a question. I think deep down I wanted him to answer me.

Maybe this is his way of telling me that he doesn't want me move. Wow. That would be amazing. Though why would he have changed his mind. It's not like I've done anything in particular to please him.

Ah, this is crazy! Wondering around the inside workings of a ghost's mind. Well for whatever reason at least is better than the door-closing.

"Thank you, Edward," I said and turned for the door. I made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen. I was looking for a glass so I could fill it with water and put the beautiful flower in, but I had yet to sort through the boxes that were all scattered around the kitchen floor and all I had out were plastic cups. I placed the flower on the counter and grabbed a box, deciding that I might as well just put the china away because apparently I was staying in this house permanently.

I got out my collection of cups. I loved any kind of cup. Coffee mugs, tea cups, etc. They were all in different sizes and colors. It was one of my weird things. Growing up in a house with parents that were never there and having everything but nothing at the same time, I found myself collecting all kinds of stupid things; cups, bandanas, clocks, among other things. I liked mostly silly and sometimes broken things.

When I left my house for college I only took some clothes and my collections. I didn't want anything else from those people and never asked them for any money for school. I worked my ass off for scholarships and had a part time waitressing job, which wasn't a lot but at least I got by. I never called my parents and they never called me and I had no siblings so I was pretty much on my own since the age of eighteen.

A month ago, I received a called from our family lawyer saying my parents had died in a freak plane accident. Surprisingly, I had inherited everything. It's surprising, because I never thought they cared enough to put me in a will, hell to even make a will. They were very shallow people and most days I was glad they weren't around because I would've been horrible if I ended like that. And that's why I had Alice as my best friend and I spent most of my time in her house. I hated going away to college because it was so far from Alice but I had gotten a really big scholarship to a great program so I couldn't waste the opportunity to finally get independence as well as getting away from my parents.

I'm glad we're here now together and that I'm going to get to be there tomorrow when she finds out she's pregnant. She's really my only family, well I guess Jasper is family too and hopefully it's going to grow. Even if tomorrow's results are negative, with they're impending marriage, I'm sure there'll be a lot of blond-haired psychics running around soon.

So ok, it might seem cold that I don't miss my parents but I never really knew them. That house was empty. The only thing I absolutely adored was the old piano, I use to play when I was little and even had some recitals but I stopped the music after I realized that that wouldn't make my parents notice me. I'm having the old piano restored, because it was basically falling apart, at an antique shop really close by, but other than that I haven't touched my inheritance one bit. That's why I took this house immediately after hearing the price and yes, it's haunted, Edward's existence is extremely real, but we seem to have come to an agreement and he's actually pretty sweet. It's kind of nice not being alone. But where did he get the flower?

Now that I remember my original task for coming downstairs, I finished putting my collection on the top cupboard and I grab a glass, fill it with water and place the daisy in it. I take one more look around the kitchen, I still have to unpack some plates but I'll do that later.

Upstairs I put the glass on the bedside table, turn off the lights and get into my bed. I stare at the ceiling for a while thinking about nothing in particular. Ok I'm thinking about Edward. What was he like when he was alive? Does he hold such a grudge that he didn't let anyone live in this house for almost 60 years? I guess I understand if your life was taken away from so suddenly. But most importantly what has changed? Is he lonely? Probably.

"Are you lonely?" I asked, "I'm lonely sometimes too. I wish you could answer me directly."

What's it like to be ghost? Is there no heaven or is he trapped in the between? Why? Is it true that ghosts usually have unfinished business? What is his? So many questions I would like to ask him but most importantly, why did he change his mind about me?

"What changed about me?" And with that question I drifted to a very peaceful slumber.

*-*-*

In that moment, when you're neither awake nor asleep, that second where everything's real, I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. _"Everything has changed."_ Just a velvet whisper of a voice and then I felt a slightly cold tingling that went from my shoulder towards my elbow. I opened my eyes a little; I was still unwilling to wake up and was met with a startling green. I tried to focus my vision more. Am I dreaming? And then a loud banging made me jump.

"Bellaaaaaaa!!!!"

Bang Bang Bang. I was sitting up in my bed with a racing heart and I looked around my room. Nothing was there. _How unusual_ I thought sarcastically. I touch my arm slowly still feeling that tingling sensation. It was all very strange not knowing if it had been a dream or maybe…Edward? Could it have been him? The green color I saw that must have been his eyes.

"Bellaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Alice screeched some more.

"I'm coming Alice!" I yelled at the window. I got up and grabbed my robe and made my way downstairs quickly.

I opened the door, "Hey morning Ali-" I started.

"Move!" she said and rushed inside heading straight for the upstairs bathroom.

"Wait the tests are in my purse." I went to the kitchen to get the tests and then climbed up the stairs. The bathroom door was closed. I pressed my ear against it and heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up; the joys of morning sickness. I waited in the hall for about two minutes and then Alice came out.

"Hey I'm sorry," she said, looking all apologetic.

"No don't worry, I understand. I'm actually surprised that Jasper let you out of the house today," I said.

"I was feeling really ok when I left and he wasn't up yet. I always hate leaving before he wakes up but now I see that it was really necessary. Otherwise, he wouldn't even let me move around the house. I'd be in bed all day."

"Hahaha, yeah well I can see how that would be hell," I said sarcastically, "I mean, a man who would make you stay in bed all day and take care of you when you're sick, that just sucks."

"Come on you know what I mean."

"I really don't."

"Funny. Still you know I hate staying in bed all day. That's just not me," she said.

"Ok fine whatever. But just so you know you're totally wasting Jasper, because you know he is that kind of man," I said and I could completely see Jasper waiting on Alice's every need. I guess if the tests are positive, he has nine months ahead of him to do just that.

She laughed at that.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Here are the tests. I got five knowing you'd want confirmation. Follow the instructions and good luck."

"You sound like I'm about to take the SATs or something," she said jokingly.

"What am I supposed to say? I've never been in this situation before and anyways these are just about the most important tests you'll ever take in your life," I said matter-of-factly.

"And you think I have? I'm really nervous."

"I am too. A bit surprising since it's not me that's happening to."

"Of course it's happening to you! You're going to be an aunt," she said.

"Aha! So you're admitting that you know you are pregnant."

"Well, I don't know for sure."

"Yeah right."

"Ok stop teasing me and let me go pee," she said taking the tests and going back to the bathroom.

"Ally I'm going downstairs to make some coffee. Do you want some tea or something?" I asked through the door.

"Please," she said back.

I went to the kitchen and started my coffee and tea for Alice. I was nervous but more excited about it, as excited as a third party observer can be though hopefully I'm going to be a big part of that kid's life. Alice looks excited too. Jasper's just going to die from happiness. I hope they have a girl; she'll be spoiled rotten her entire life.

I got two cups from the cupboard and served the hot water on one and my coffee in the other, as Alice entered the kitchen.

"I have to wait a couple of minutes," she said seriously and sat down at the table putting the tea bag in the water.

"Ally you are excited right?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course I'm excited, and even if I'm not pregnant right now I think I want to start a family right away. Jasper comes from a big family so he'll be ecstatic."

"Yes he will. You know last night I was storing my cups, and started picturing little blond psychics running around your house."

"Don't get me so worked up Bella. I'm getting all emotional and I don't even know if they are positive," she said while her eyes started watering.

"Hahaha. Sorry Ally."

"Do you think they ready now?" she asked.

"Go check."

"I can't go. You go."

"Alright then," I said and stood up. As I walked to the bathroom I realized that Edward had been really quiet this morning, aside from the dream; if it was a dream. I wish I had been coherent enough to know for sure. But I could clearly hear that voice in my head saying those words. Apparently everything has changed. Is it me? I guess he doesn't mind my presence in his home and I suppose now he'll act nicely towards Alice as well. I wonder what will be the next weird ghost episode. It's great that a ghost keeps me more entertained than any other man I have ever known.

And I should have known, with my musings of future Edward-sodes, that it was coming really soon. Because entering the bathroom I immediately looked at the mirror and saw a big plus sign on it.

"Well, I guess that answers the question. Thanks Edward for the information but really don't make many signs while Alice is in the house, especially not in her state," I said while grabbing a towel to wipe the mirror. Then I check the little sticks. All five of them were positive.

"Alice!" I yelled while running downstairs.

"What? Tell me. Wait. Ok tell me."

"You're pregnant!" I told her.

"Ahh!" she screamed and then we both started screaming and jumping around.

"Wait! Stop jumping, no jumping around until my niece or nephew is out of there," I said breathlessly. We looked at each and then hugged.

"Bella I'm so happy," Alice said already crying her eyes out.

"Me too Ally. You're going to be a mom. You have to go tell Jasper right away. He should have been here."

"Yes I have to go. I'll tell him right away and then we have to go to school. We still have our jobs you know."

"I know but you probably won't go today."

"No I missed yesterday; we'll just have to celebrate after school. I wonder if this is going to make Jasper propose quickly. Well I don't care as long as we get married. He should know that."

"He knows you like big gestures. But that doesn't matter right now. Go home Ally!"

She left and then I went upstairs to get ready for school. I was so happy for Alice. Personally I've never given any thought to the prospect of having kids. I had such horrible parents that I was always afraid of being like them. I knew that I was different from them in many ways but what if somehow when or if the time came for me to raise kids I would just naturally be like them. Would I be indifferent towards them just because I've never dreamt of a family? I know my parents never considered family in their lifestyle because they were constant workaholics - honestly I really don't understand how I came to exist – and even when I came around they didn't change one bit. There's also the fact that I've never really dated anyone in my life and that's the only thing I've ever really dreamt of. Love.

Ready for this day of work and probably celebration later I headed for the doorway when the phone rang. I went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, may I please speak to Isabella Swan?" a female voice said.

"Yes, this is she," I told her.

"Hello Isabella this is Rosalie Hale the owner of the antique shop, we met last week." When the news of my parents' death had come and I decided that I only wanted the piano for my house, I had it shipped here and then Alice took me to her friend Rosalie, who own an antique store and had connections in order to get furniture restored.

"Ah yes hello Rosalie, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good thanks for asking. I'm calling about your piano. It's done," she said.

"So soon? That's great!" I enthused.

"Yes it's done and I'm calling to confirm the address because we didn't write one down and we need it of course for the delivery," she explained.

"Of course, I was staying at Alice's house for some time but now I have a house." I gave her my new address since I figured I'm staying. I hope Edward doesn't mind a piano in the house.

"Alright that will be all, Isabella."

"Thank you and listen, call me Bella. We should go out some time for coffee or something, the three of us."

"The three of us?" she asked.

"Yes. You, Alice, and me."

"Sure that could be fun. I'll talk to you later Bella."

"Bye Rosalie."

The day dragged on and on. I mean the classes were pretty much average. Most of the kids were staring in to space as usual. As I was walking to the parking lot my cell phone rang. It was Alice. It wasn't surprising that she hadn't come to school today again nor was it surprising that she was calling.

"Bella! Celebration tonight at my house," she yelled.

"Great Alice I'll be there what time?"

"No you come right away I need you to be here."

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm just so excited to be alone."

"What do you mean? Where's Jasper?"

"Well coincidentally his brother Emmett was coming to town today and he just forgot to tell me," she said with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Why do you sound like that? What's the problem with his brother coming?"

"It's not that that there's problem with him coming to town but the fact the Jasper didn't tell me. Anyways it's not important right now. Come quickly I'm waiting."

I climbed on my car and headed straight for Alice's home. She answered the door immediately after I pull over and came running for me. Then she through herself at me and hugged me hard.

"Hey Ally! I take it you're happy," I said teasingly.

"I've never been happier in my life and Jasper almost cried when I told him. I was actually worried but then he smiled and picked me up and swung me around until he realized he wasn't supposed to do that," she said and then laughed. She was so ecstatic and I was so pleased for her. "Then he said it was the best news in the world and told to call everyone for a gathering and then told me his brother was coming and he was so glad that the news came in such an opportune time. I wouldn't exactly call it opportune since we're not even married."

"That doesn't matter. It's just a piece of paper anyway."

"Yeah, well you're right in a way but I still want a wedding!"

We spend the rest of the day just talking and occasionally tiding up for the party and at some point Alice started talking about a weird subject.

"So, I've seen pictures of Jasper's family over the years and well Emmett's really good looking you know," she said in a weird tone.

"Ok…that's nice," I said casually. "He must look like Jasper right?"

"Oh! Not at all. They almost look like they're not even related," she said. "But he is very handsome."

"Great for him. Listen, did you invite Rosalie to the party?"

"Do not change the subject Bella," she frustrated.

"What subject? You want to keep talking about the handsomeness of your boyfriend's brother?"

"Come on Bella you have to start dating. It's time to settle down. I mean, I want my kid to have lots of cousins."

"He or she will have lots of cousins, remember, Jasper has a big family."

"You're missing the point Bella. You're going to meet Emmett tonight and you are going to be nice to him and open-minded."

"Open-minded?" I laughed. "You are so weird Ally, of course I'll be nice to him but don't force anything please."

"I won't force anything. It's just, well, I knew you in school and the boys who ever approached you, were thoroughly turned down and then I hear that you didn't date anyone in college. I want you to find someone to love, Bella, like I love Jasper."

"Jasper and you are lucky to have found each other and Ally I'm really happy for you. If I'm meant to have someone it'll just happen," I told her, trying to get her to back of. I knew now that this was a subject that would come up constantly until I found a man.

"It doesn't hurt to date around. Well I'm not saying go ahead and date Emmett but well maybe someone else. Rosalie is coming and bunch of people from town; lots of Jasper's friends. Maybe there's that someone for you, here tonight and I don't want you to miss him just because you're not really looking."

Her advice was not totally uncalled for. I realized that is was very true that I had never been looking for a man. I never paid attention to the social part of life and yes I had rejected the few guys who had asked me out in the past.

"Ok Alice. I'll be on full alert for a guy tonight," I said, a bit of sarcasm in my tone.

She huffed. "Fine! Be like that, but just because you're not paying attention doesn't mean I'll be standing around clueless. If it's up to me to find you a man, I _will _find you a man."

I laughed. Alice was so great I had missed her so much and she really cared for me a lot. "Ally this is your night don't worry about me. I'll try to be on the look out for a man," I said and then laughed some more. She started laughing as well.

When Jasper and his brother got home, we were introduced but there was nothing there. I mean no spark or even any attraction. He was handsome, tall, muscular with black curly hair and blue eyes; completely different from Jasper. But he was loud and pretty funny to be around so I could tell we would at least be friends. The guests started arriving and the party was flowing perfectly and was really nice. I talked to Rosalie for a while and she was eyeing Emmett with complete fascination. Well, at least Alice could pair these two up. Rosalie asked me about him and I told he was Jasper's brother that had just flown in for a visit. I told her to go introduced herself to him and she went right away. I was actually a bit surprised by her boldness as I'd never have the guts to do something like that.

"Hello." I jumped a little when I heard the voice, as I had been so focused on Rosalie approaching Emmett I hadn't heard of seen anyone come near me.

"Hi," I said to a man, he was very tall, dark-skinned and had long jet-black hair.

"I'm Jacob Black."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**And just so you won't hate me and keep reading I'll tell you a little something. Edward's official is coming soon. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Here's chapter 5 I'm so sorry it took so long!**_

_**But I was working with Project Team Beta to be able to get my story on Twilighted….**_

_**So I had posted this chapter earlier saying that I couldn't wait anymore to have PTB send me back the chapter and like two seconds later they sent it! So weird! (Murphy's Law) So for those who already read it, it's basically the same just written better! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story. It's really encouraging! You guys rock!**_

_**Oh and for those who have asked Edward is ghost not a vampire. Also I don't want Edward to have a POV in this story. If the story goes well I might consider writing entirely from EPOV. Maybe.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I told him.

"Yeah I know. Alice has been talking about you, and she told me I really needed to introduce myself to you," he said and then laughed. I was going to kill Alice for that. I mean, the boy was cute _I guess_, but I was sure I could get my own men. I didn't have the best track record but that was because I haven't found the right guy, _right?_ Either way, Alice pimping me out was completely unnecessary.

"Oh. Well, yeah that's Alice for you," I said tartly.

He laughed. "She doesn't mean any harm and she speaks very fondly of you. She just thought you and I should meet. There's nothing wrong in that, right?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong, Jacob. I'm sorry. It's just she wants me to meet a man quickly so we can start making tons of babies and go shopping together and take them to soccer practice or whatever," I said.

"Well, I'd say that's pretty normal. Alice said you two hadn't seen each other much when you both went off to college and now you're in her life again, and she just got this great news. I'm sure Jasper's gonna propose and I guess she just wants her friend to be happy," he said. That was kind of insightful really.

"Okay, that sounds about right. I know she means well, but I'm not like her. I don't know if I'll ever find my own Jasper, and even if I do who knows if I'll ever want kids?" _Why am I saying these things to a complete stranger?_

"That's a lot of ifs there. I think lots of people ask themselves those questions but you can't know until you try, right?" he said. Okay I'm in a really deep existential conversation with someone I just met.

I laughed. "Wow, we got really sidetracked there, Jacob. We barely just met and we're having a very weird conversation."

He laughed at that. "Yeah I don't know how that happened either."

I knew then I was going to get along with Jacob.

The next morning, after a really sound but few hours of sleep, I was awoken by my cell phone. It was Alice.

"Hello, Ally, I haven't seen you in ages. I'm glad you called," I said with a ton of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, don't be like that. I really need to tell you the news," she said. _How can someone be so perky at this ungodly hour?_

"Eh, I know you're pregnant. I was there, remember?"

"No silly, the other news. Jasper proposed!" she almost yelled.

"Oh! Ally that's great! And kind of obvious considering he knocked you up and stuff."

She laughed at that and then said she was sorry for calling so early - she just wanted me to be the first to know officially about the engagement - and then told me to go back to sleep. I was really happy for Alice and she obviously was very happy too. That got me thinking about my conversation with Jacob.

I honestly had never had time or any desire to put myself out there. Maybe that was my problem and the reason why I hadn't found my own Jasper yet. I did want to be as happy as Alice, but I wasn't sure how to go about finding someone. It could be this Jacob guy, but I guess I was just completely lost.

Finally, realizing I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, I got up and dressed for another day. I made my way downstairs and everything was completely quiet. _Completely lonely._ This really was a house made for a family.

"Alice, how do you know Jacob?" I asked her that day in the teachers' lounge.

"You mean Jacob Black?" she said with a knowing look.

"Yeah," I said in a defeated tone.

"I knew it! You like him already. This is gonna be so great!" She squealed.

"Hey there, slow down. I'm just wondering."

"I know, I know. But still, it's something big if you're asking about him right?"

"It's not a big thing. I just figured it was time to maybe, possibly…start dating?" I said, as more of a question than anything else.

"Okay, he's really good friends with Jasper. He's from La Push and works in a…car shop, I guess. I don't know, he fixes cars. Whatever. Anyway, he's really nice, and when you told me you were moving here I guess I started talking to him about you. You guys are so similar. He doesn't date much; spends most of his time in that shop. He's a really hard worker and I really think you two could hit it of."

"He sounds nice," I said, not knowing what else to say. He did sound like a pleasant enough person, but again I found myself not knowing what the next step was, so I asked Alice. "Has he said anything about me? I mean, probably not because it was only last night that we met."

"Do you want to date him?" she asked.

"I don't know, Ally, we just met; I'm clueless here."

"I know! That's why I'm here. I have an idea. How about we have a sort of gathering at your house? Like a house warming party since, by the way, you haven't had one, and it could be just the four of us for dinner or something."

"Isn't it weird if it's just the four of us?" I asked.

"Nah. I mean, he's interested in you, Bella. I think he'll be glad and you'll have the opportunity to get to know each better with just Jasper and me as buffers if need arises."

"Why would you guys be needed?" I asked, completely clueless.

"No reason, really. Just in case, we'll keep the conversation going and interesting," she said.

"Okay then. Should I call him?"

"Yep, I'll give you his number. The party should probably be on Friday night."

"Okay."

Friday came by really quickly, and that morning my beautiful piano was delivered. I didn't have time to enjoy it much since I had to run to school and because the delivery men took forever to take it inside I was so late. After Alice gave me his phone number, I had called Jacob to invite him over. It was a very pleasant conversation and I was starting to get excited about tonight. Jacob and I could become really good friends, but in reality I was hoping that he was the guy I was looking for. I wasn't much of a cat person, so being the crazy cat-lady was out. _Crazy dog-lady?_ _That has more potential for happening but let's leave that as a last resort._

After school, I was parking my car in front of the house when I heard something. More specifically, I distinctly heard the sounds of a piano playing. _How is that possible? My closest neighbor is just too far away. Is Edward…playing?_

Edward had been fairly quiet lately. In fact, I hadn't heard, or seen any signs from him ever since Alice's pregnancy test, and that night I had been too tired to wonder what he was up to.

I walked slowly towards the front door and the most glorious melody I'd ever heard got even louder and more majestic with each step I took. It was clear my decision to place the piano near the front window was a success. When I reached the door, however, I remembered what the beautiful music had driven from my mind. _Edward –the ghost Edward–is playing my piano. _So there I was, completely frozen, in front of my door wondering what to do.

The music kept on playing and finally I decided it was time to go inside. It was my house after all. When my hand started towards the doorknob, I noticed it was shaking slightly. Even though I had gotten somewhat used to several of Edward's "episodes", this was different. It made him more real. I understood, or at least hoped, that a presence that could play so beautifully couldn't be evil, and he had been so nice lately. However, I was afraid of seeing him, and yet I was also partly excited by that prospect ever since that morning when I had seen an intense, deep green and heard an incredible velvety voice, but I had been too distracted by Alice's news to give it much thought. Now that I had the time, though, an interesting thought popped into my mind. _Maybe he's welcoming me home. _I laughed internally at that but it was certainly very nice to have someone to come home to.

I turned the knob and opened the door just a little and the melody changed and drifted towards an end. When the final note quieted I was running towards the piano, suddenly emboldened by my excitement. There was no one around.

"E-Edward?" I squeaked to the room. I was excited but still terrified.

"Hey…uhm…I guess you like the piano? That was beautiful by the way." I walked towards the big instrument, sat down on the bench and looked around the room for any signs of him.

"You know…ah…you can show yourself if you want. I mean, I'm scared, but maybe if I had a more concrete idea of you in my head it would be easier, don't you think?" I asked hopefully. Nothing. I sighed.

"Well, okay. That was beautiful, the music I mean. I've never heard that one before."

Then I realized something like this couldn't happen tonight so I decided I should tell him. "If you're listening Edward, I'm having a dinner party this evening and well, if you could just act like you did when Alice came over the second time, please? Not everyone is as cool as I am towards ghosts in the house." I laughed at that; I hoped he noticed I was joking.

"But the music was absolutely amazing. You're welcome to play piano any time when it's just me here. Maybe one day you could talk me in person…?" I sort of asked again in hope. Nothing. _Well, worth a shot._

"Bella, this is delicious. Thank you so much for inviting me over," Jacob said over a plate of steak and mash potatoes. It was pretty simple but everyone thought it was great. Everyone except Alice whom, apparently, had started having weird pregnant-woman cravings. She was scrounging my refrigerator while Jasper, Jacob and I sat enjoying our dinner.

"There's nothing in this fridge!" she wailed.

"Alice, darlin', come sit down. This is really tasty," Jasper said.

"No Jasper it's okay. Ally, do you want the dessert now?" I asked.

"Where is it?" she asked, wide-eyed and excited.

"On the counter, Alice," I said.

"Hmm, I hope you guys aren't in the mood for cheesecake 'cuz this is mine!"

"Sugar, you're gonna eat the whole thing?" Jasper asked.

"It's cool, Jazz. Let the woman eat whatever she wants; she's having your baby," Jacob said. I laughed.

"That's right, Jasper. You better get use to this kind of thing. You have a couple of months worth of it left. Besides, I want my niece or nephew to be born all chubby and cute," I said, amused. I was having so much fun tonight and I had gotten to talk to Jacob more; he was very funny and pleasant to be around.

We finished eating and I cleared the plates and offered everyone some coffee.

"Oh Bella, I'm so tired. I think Jasper and I should head home now," Alice said. _Yeah, Ally, keep thinking I don't know what you're up to._

Jasper turned to say goodbye with a knowing look on his face. "Thank you, Bell. Sorry my fiancée ate all your cake and didn't share," he said, amused, and then he looked at her and smiled, a heart-stopping grin that brought all my thoughts about the future and finding someone to share my life with front and center. Then they left and I was alone with Jacob. _Oh and Edward, I guess._

"Would you like some coffee, Jake? I can call you Jake, right?" I asked him. Even though he was still somewhat of a stranger to me, I was completely comfortable in his presence. I remembered Alice told me when she met Jasper, she couldn't be still and was nervous whenever he was around. _Hmm. I've never been nervous around any man. Maybe Edward but who wouldn't be scared of ghost?_

"That'd be great, Bella."

I gave him his coffee and then asked him to tell me more about himself. He proceeded into an extensive description of his life. He had grown up on the reservation near Forks.

"My mom died when I was really young so I don't really remember her. But my dad past away a couple of years ago and that was pretty rough," he told me.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry."

"Alice said that your parents died very recently too."

"Yeah but it's really different for me, Jake. I wasn't close to them, so this is gonna sound kind of harsh since you're still mourning your dad's death, but their death really didn't change my life. I was pretty much alone most of my childhood. No relationship. No nothing with them."

"That must have been so hard. My dad was always my support system and, like, my best friend. Even though it was the two of us, I was never alone, you know?"

"He sounds like a remarkable man," I said.

"Definitely. So… Bella why hasn't any man swept you off your feet?" he asked and leaned closer to me.

"Hmm…I don't know. I guess I never thought about it."

"Surely a woman as beautiful as you has been asked on dates many times," he told me. I looked down and blushed at his compliment while he kept leaning closer to me. Suddenly, I felt something change in the atmosphere but it wasn't something between Jacob and me, it was room. The temperature had cooled all of a sudden.

"Jake, is it me or did the temperature drop?" I asked him.

He laughed and backed away a little, "Well, I was thinking it was actually getting hotter but I guess you didn't feel that."

What was he talking about? It was definitely colder than it was a minute ago. "I don't understand, Jacob."

He lean impossibly closer to me and took my hand. I was shocked. "Bella, I was just telling you that I think you are a beautiful woman. No one's capture my attention in a long while. I know we barely just met but I do want to get to know you better. If you'd be okay with that," he said.

Our faces were just inches apart and my head was reeling with everything he had told me. His thumb was tracing circles along my knuckles and though the gesture felt nice, there was something so wrong with the room that I was getting that gooseflesh was appearing all over my skin. _Are my goosebumps due to Jacob touching me? No, there's something wrong going on. _I felt like we were being watched and something bad was just about to happen. _Calm down, it may all be due to Jacob's proximity since I've never had a man touch me like this before. _

Jacob's face was getting closer and I understood his intention perfectly but I didn't know if I was ready for a kiss from him, and I had no time to figure it out. Also, I really had to check all the windows because I was sure a draft was coming in. Before I could say anything to stop him, his lips were very softly, very sweetly touched mine.

There was a splitting sound and both jerked back.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I think I just dropped your cup. I didn't even feel it," he said apologetically.

I stood up quickly. "No! Not my cup!" I practically wailed. I was staring at the broken pile on the floor like someone had just been killed and then I noticed Jacob looking at me strangely. "Sorry Jake, it's just that I'm really fond of my cups."

"Shit Bella, I'm so sorry! I swear I'll replace it. Here, let me get it."

"No, it's okay. Let me get the broom from the closet." After I reached the closet in which I keep all my cleaning supplies, I hear another crash and Jacob swearing.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing already but still hopeful that I wouldn't have to mourn the loss of another cup.

"Shit, I'm sorry I was talking this one to the sink so I wouldn't break it and it just fell right out of my hand, I don't know how. It's like someone pushed it," he stopped and took a look at his hand. "Great, not only have I broken another one of your cups, but I cut myself too."

"Jake, let me see. Look, don't worry about my cups. It's just, well, I collect cups and each and everyone it's kind of unique so you can't replace them."

"Man! Now I feel worse."

I laughed; he looked so distraught. "It's okay."

"No it's not, Bella. I swear I'm going to buy you tons of new and one-of-a-kind cups. Everything. Lots of tea sets if that's what you want."

"You don't have to do that. They're just cups."

"Still, I want to make it up to you. This wasn't how I thought I would ask you on a date, but let me take you out and make it up to you."

"Okay, Jake. Look let me get the first aid kit; it's in my upstairs bathroom. I'll be right back so don't move. Please," I said, almost joking but not quite as was still worried he'd break more of my stuff. He laughed and leaned against the counter.

I went upstairs, thinking that Jacob just might be clumsier than me. I laughed. I reached the bathroom in search for the first aid and had just found it when there where a lot more crashes downstairs and Jacob yelled. _Oh my god. what is going on down there? _

I rushed down the stairs, thinking that a burglar might just have broken into the house. "What's going on?" I yelled, as I reached the kitchen. The scene that I walked into must have been taken out of one my nightmares. The cupboard above the counter was slightly tilted, my cups were shattered all over the floor and there was blood.

"Jacob! Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, frantic once the initially shock of the scene had ebbed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I honestly don't know happened this time. I wasn't touching anything! I swear!"

"Look, you have a really deep gash on your arm. I'm going to need to drive you to the hospital," I said, starting to feel a little queasy. "Okay, let's cover it with something quickly and let me sit down for a second."

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked me, after covering his arm with the towel I gave him.

"Yes, Jake. Blood makes me a little dizzy, but okay let's go," I said, standing up in a rush because Jacob's cut was really deep.

I drove as fast as I could, focusing on the road instead of the towel covering Jacob's arm, which was now completely drenched in blood. _Yuck. _

We went inside and, since there weren't a lot of people, Jacob got treated really quickly. While the young doctor was sewing Jacob's arm or whatever, I was beside him helping fill out the paperwork.

"I honestly don't understand what happened still. I didn't touch the cupboard at all. It was so weird, Bella."

"Don't worry about it, Jake. It just really scared me when there was a lot of blood on the floor."

He laughed. "I can imagine, but still. Were all your cups in there?"

"Pretty much," I said.

"Yeesh. Great way to impress you, right?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed. "Well, now I'm definitely not going to forget you, so…" I said, teasing him.

He laughed, heartily now. "As long as I'm on your mind. But look, seriously, I'm going to make it up to you, starting by repairing that cupboard. It must have been loose already for it to tilt like that. What baffles me is that I swear saw the cupboard tilt after several of the cups had fallen. I'm glad you weren't in the room."

There was a thought tugging at my mind but I couldn't quite grasp it. "Jake, that's crazy. I'm even surprised the cups fell; the door to the cupboard looked pretty sturdy to me, even if it tilted so much."

"Which it didn't. That's exactly what I'm saying. Are you sure there isn't a ghost or something in your house?" he said and then laughed really loudly this time.

_Shit!__ Edward._ He had done it. I was completely sure of it. That was the change in the atmosphere. We were back to the beginning when he tried to scare me out of the house. And then all I could think about was he had hurt Jacob. He had never hurt me; scared me shitless, yes, but now we were on such good terms, especially after the piano serenade. I didn't think it was possible for him to hurt anyone. I thought he was just mad about the way he had died and maybe he was lonely. What if I was wrong? And then I was really angry and scared of him again. _I have to move out of that house before I get hurt._

Hastily, I got up from my chair next to Jacob. "Listen Jake, I have to go. I'm not feeling so well. I don't really like hospitals. Is there a way you could get a ride home?" I asked him. I wanted to go to the house, pack up and leave immediately before it was too late.

"Yeah, Bella, of course. I've already put you through so much this evening," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry my cups went crazy on you," I said and laughed a little hysterically. Jacob looked at me, noticing, but then I turned and left.

I drove slowly this time because my fear was really getting to me. Tears started falling from my eyes as I reached my house and I started shaking when I got to the door. _Okay I'll get something quick packed up and leave. I can do this. _I burst through the door, leaving it opened and ran up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

I got to my room, and searched for something to pack up my stuff. I found a big book bag and decided it would have to do. I wanted out of there now. I opened some drawers and took whatever I could. My hands were trembling so badly I dropped a lot of things, several times. I realized it would be impossible to drive in this condition. I sat on the bed and wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to calm down.

I looked at the floor for some time. "Would you have hurt me?" I realized I was heartbroken by that thought and that I had said it out loud. Then, I was in a rush again so I scrambled to my feet, finished packing my bag and looked at the flower that sat in a glass of water by the bed. My tears started falling again. "I'm leaving. Bye."

I recognized that I didn't want to leave but I had to. I ran down the steps for what felt like the millionth time tonight, but froze when I got to the first floor and looked up towards the closed front door.

"Don't go."

_**Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it! Please review! Also school is just so crazy and that's another of the reasons I didn't update sooner….vacations start July 15, almost a month away I hope I can update again before! Just have patience with me and never go into Engineering, it's a very bad idea...**_


End file.
